Jökä-Face
'''Jöka-Face '''is the new character of AssassinHood. Personality Jökä-Face is quite odd indeed. He has been diagnosed as insane, but the truth is that no one has ever been able to diagnose him properly. Sometimes he truly is crazy, other times reserved, and sometimes just plain happy or killing. He is, however, really intelligent, as he was able to crack a safe code within the matter of seconds and able to deduce how to fight Hirudegarn. He is the arch-enemy of The Scourge. ---- After his death, he has changed quickly. Now only intelligent, he isn't insane, but more sarcastic and nice, as shown when he spoke to Piccolo. Appearance Mostly when he appears, he wears a cloak, hiding his true self. However, when he throws the cloak away, or needs to fight, his true self is revealed. His hair is green, his skin is pale white, and for some reason, his mouth is red. His gi is purple, and he wears a steel blue undershirt beneath. His shoes are black with golden detailing. His gloves are rare. His left glove is cream colored, but his right is in a flame pattern, which is merely a disguise, as he can channel electricity through the glove only, and as such, can fire electricity, or absorb it, at will. ---- After his death, he got a new appearance. His gi is now black, and he has a purple undershirt. His skin is no longer white, he no longer has a red mouth. His right hand has been replaced with cybernetics, same material as his old glove. His left glove is now pure white. Only difference is that it's covering part of his face now. His right eye has a black iris and a purple pupil. History Early Life Not much is known from this time period. Big Bad Jökä-Face made his move and gained control over the Mental Hospital. He decided to gain the attention of the "good guys" by going after Richie Cordelia, all a part of his plan to meet, and inform Zeon that he had slaughtered Hoodie and hidden his body in a place you'll never find". He then proceeded to destroy the hospital. Now, he is waiting for Zeon at The Abandoned Warehouse, as he has is to reveal the truth. It did however, become known by Hoodie, that Jökä was his brother. Death After a while of fighting sickness and meeting his now alive brother, Hoodie, he commited suicide and left a strange message scribbled on the windows of his office, "Raising Hell". Now he's at the check-in station. Hell Having being sent down to Hell, he's started to explore Hell, even encoutering Piccolo. He searches for Evil Hoodie, but was last seen by Piccolo. Now he has teamed up with Hank in order to escape Hell, wishing to take over Earth and exact revenge. However, Jökä has more intentions than that. Now, he has taken the responsiblity of gathering more villains, having created a new Janemba and Hirudegarn, who accidentally caused his transformation. Adventures After venturing into one of the portals, he ended up on New Planet Vegeta where he spoke with an angry Xicor and effectively, got put in a cell. Without the ability to use his ki, he now hatches an escape plan. After being saved by Hank, he returned to Earth, claiming the South-Eastern Island and the Northern City. He has created a cube which drains ones soul and boosts energies. He has, along with Narkaroth and Hank, claimed the power of all the villains, including Frieza, Cooler and Broly. He sensed the power of an SSJ4 Bear, and is currently working further on the cube. And then he died or something. Abilities Unnormal Strength Jökä possesses unnormal ammounts of strength, as he was able to kick down a cell door with only a few kicks. While unseen, he has broken free from chains and a chair he was shackled too, and he is also resilent towards explosions. Techniques Flight Ki Blast (Dark Purple) Ki Sense Begone! Masenko Energy Bullet Dodon-Ray Wolf Fang Fist Explosion Wave Transformations Super Saiyan: Jökä learned this transformation secretly after killing Hoodie. Saddened with grief, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He mastered this transformation and evolved into a Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2: Jökä learned this after his death. Due to the plague slowly killing him, he became weaker and weaker. In this transformation, his aura becomes more intense and flashes strikes around him. OverCharge: Jökä's latest transformation. His right hand contains a certain material which can summon lightning down into him, charging him with electrical powers. Now that his entire right arm has turned into that material, he effectively absorbs energy far more than he actually can use, overcharging him. He uses this with the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, earning him the moniker "The Psychopatic Lightning". Trivia *He actually never was crazy. It was actually a fasade to fool everyone. *He regretted to having killed his brother, Hoodie. *His main cause of death was because of a Plague he had gotten. *Now that Hank has come to Hell, he aims to aid them in escaping Hell. What his intentions are after that are unknown. Gallery Joka-Face.png|Jökä before his transformation and death. Joka Form.png|Jökä's OverCharged form. Character.jpg|The new Jökä charging towards the battlefield. Doubting Jökä.png|"I doubt you have anything to give. Even if you do, it's futile." Category:Males Category:Warrior Class Category:Neutral